pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Pikmin online and level editor
I just thought of was to do this for pikmin. Such as using a large list of parts and positioning them, like in Spore or SSBBs stage editor. With parts like Bulborbs, slopes, treasure, Candy pop buds etc. Once you have built your stage(s) you could play with friends on vireos muluti-player modes. I was thinking of modes like a multi-player battle mode like pikmin2s, or with other objectives such as competing for treasure, who can grow more pikmin in ?:??, and capture the flag. These mode could also be 4 player with all on all or team battles, and maybe even online. :NO THIS IS NOT A FOURM, IT SHOULD BE ON THE (gay) PIKMIN 3 IDEAS THREAD! ...Co-Op? Not added to list? 0_o Who hasn't wanted that...? Apperantly not you... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::*Hovers over Crystal's "Block" button*-- :::You're bluffing... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::::= Warning. :::::0.0' *Scared* I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::::I think this is cool making levels was fun in brawl. But making monsters may be to advanced for me. Jaypikmin ::::: I dint really mean creating monsters, just placing them. ::::::A place where you can make enemies battle. lol. That was Green's idea. I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::::::I'm sure lots of people have had the same idea.... ::::::::Cool I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. 1. Are you talking about my thread? 2. Wi-Fi Adventure sounds cool... PikminTy 23:14, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :1) Huh? 2) ... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. This is officially a rivalry, huh? PikminTy 01:23, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :No! <_> I was asking what thread it was...? What did I say this time...? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Alright... Wi-Fi Adventure sounds cool because you can play an adventure with others in much larger worlds with others online, make friends and rivals as you fight for enemies and treasures daily. Rank with more Pikmin or more treasures. And check your ranking daily online. And what if the game was updated daily for new items and enemies? There could be a shop for outfits, costumes, and more. The ability to start from where you left off if you have data from Pikmin 2, so you can play from the day you were at in Pikmin 2, and possibly have all the pikmin you had. And you can use in Pikmin 3 Adventure Mode. These are just a few ideas. PikminTy :Thanks for explaining... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. You're Welcome... PikminTy :New enemies daily wouldn't work you don't just go *doodle* NOW EAT! They need to animate it and get models... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. I mean, like those daily bug checks. PikminTy :Ok... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Anyway, there is a possibility that there is an enemy creator, like Spore, that allows you to make a new enemy with resources that are unlocked from defeating a new enemy. eyes, body, body color and patterns. Lets see here Wii for Pikmin 3 Pros: the chance to throw pikmin by flicking the remote, plucking pikmin with a nunchuk flick (upwards) Cons: the main problem is the programming of the Wii Remote (sorry for going off topic but, Wii owners know how SSX Blur went, UBER moves were D**n near impossible!) DS for Pikmin 3 Pros: the same buttons as a Gamecube controller (a,b,y,x. start, L&R), touch screen can be used for throwing multiple pikmin ( the tapping would hurt because you wouldn't be able to adjust the angle) Cons: The graphics would SUCK, just like Phantom Hourglass, and due to the small size of a cartridge (I don't know why they call it a cartridge now) they would have a very little (mind the pun) world. personally, Wii would beat DS, but it would rock to play on both DS and Wii. Just like my name says ReplayTy I LOVE to replay games, too bad Blockbuster doesn't have Pikmin 2 anymore... :Enemy creator not likely but if Nintendo was feeling really Rip-offey then you might be able to evolve your min... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Wow, that would be sad if Nintendo changed to something highly similar to Pokemon. However, editing your ship (like Zelda : Phantom Hourglass), you know adding parts that go from Rusty to Golden... ReplayTy :I was talking about Spore...? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. well, it's half/half (Pokemon,evolve : Spore, create and evolve. so sounds like a match to me). However, Spore is used on youtube to show pikmin suggestions,so sounds like a good thing. But if Nintendo really went Pokemon for Pikmin,will be the day I square dance on the white house lawn. ReplayTy :... No comment... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Game: "Congratulations! Your Pikmin seed evolved into a Pikmin!" ::Me: OMG!-- :::Attacks: Items: Pikmin: Run. Go PIKMIN! Use tackle! PIKMIN grew to level 10! You defeated BULBORB! PIKMIN learned: PHOTSYNTESIS! What PIKMIN is evolving?! You PIKMIN became an ONION! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Exactly! If the enemies gave off experience, and increased Olimar's level, then that might work. example : Red Bulborb was defeated! 15 exp. to Olimar & Louie! Olimar gets to level 2! Olimar unlocks "unknown level" and can carry "whatever amount" more pikmin in the Onions! What would also work is if you had some kind of level making thing that allows you to choose a layer (snow,forest,cave,mountain,volcano,etc.) and add things and monsters and even place where olimar lands at the start of the day. Similar to Last Onions thought. Sometimes I wonder if people really listen to me...ReplayTy :That would be eerily similar to The Elder Scrolls. And I think that there is more than enough games just like that. Pikmin has its charms in the way it is now. Really, there is no need to join in that style.-- ::Your right prez... I mean Elder Scrolls is # 3 of 4 and it is used in every game similar to it... it needs to die... for a while at least... But, I liked it in Castle Crashers... Well, not exactly the same... but... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message.